The use of inkjet printing systems has grown dramatically in recent years. For example, in addition to home and office usage, inkjet technology has been expanded to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing. This growth may be attributed to substantial improvements in print resolution and overall print quality coupled with appreciable reduction in cost. Inkjet technology also offers low printer noise, the capability of high-speed recording, and the capability of multi-color recording.
Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method that utilizes electronic signals to control and direct droplets or a stream of ink to be deposited on a printing medium. Some commercial and industrial inkjet printers utilize fixed printheads and a moving substrate web in order to achieve high speed printing. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops (in a precise pattern) through small nozzles by thermal ejection, piezoelectric pressure or oscillation onto the surface of the printing medium.